kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Wizard Rings
The are the power source of Kamen Rider Wizard and Beast, as well as White Wizard, Kamen Rider Sorcerer, and Kamen Rider Mage. They are rings infused with magical stones, which possess powers that vary between the kind of the stones used in the crafting. Wizard possesses two kind of Rings: the left-handed for transformation/changing his current Style; and the right-handed for performing spells, as well as summoning his weapon. Kamen Rider Beast has rings like Wizard, but he doesn't have Magic Rings. Instead, the right-handed Rings are called , which he uses to equip his Mantles. Wizard's Rings can be stored inside a chest known simply as the , crafted from scratch by the bashful Violet Golem PlaMonster. Magic Stones Transformation Rings Standard Style Rings * : Allows Wizard to access Flame Style. Also imbues his WizarSwordGun with the element of fire when scanned on the weapon's Hand Author. * : Allows Wizard to access Water Style. Also imbues his WizarSwordGun with the element of water when scanned on the weapon's Hand Author. * : Allows Wizard to access Hurricane Style. Also imbues his WizarSwordGun with the element of wind when scanned on the weapon's Hand Author. * : Allows Wizard to access Land Style. Also imbues his WizarSwordGun with the element of earth when scanned on the weapon's Hand Author. flame.PNG|Flame Ring Waterring.png|Water Ring HurricaneRing.jpg|Hurricane Ring LandRing.jpg|Land Ring Dragon Style Rings * : Allows Wizard to access Flame Dragon. Also imbues his WizarSwordGun with more powerful fire magic when scanned on the weapon's Hand Author. * : Allows Wizard to access Water Dragon. Also imbues his WizarSwordGun with more powerful water magic when scanned on the weapon's Hand Author. * : Allows Wizard to access Hurricane Dragon. Also imbues his WizarSwordGun with more powerful wind magic when scanned on the weapon's Hand Author. * : Allows Wizard to access Land Dragon. Also imbues his WizarSwordGun with more powerful earth magic when scanned on the weapon's Hand Author. In the Hyper Battle DVD, Beast uses this ring to access Wizard Style. flamedragonring.PNG|Flame Dragon Ring WaterDragonRing.PNG|Water Dragon Ring hurricanering.PNG|Hurricane Dragon Ring landdragonring.PNG|Land Dragon Ring Infinity Ring * : Allows Wizard to access Infinity Style. Also enables him to move at blinding speeds when scanned on the WizarDriver a second time after the transformation, as well as imbue his WizarSwordGun with the elements of fire, water, wind, and earth when scanned on the weapon's Hand Author. Though he later gave it to his younger self in the World within the Magic Stone, Haruto would acquire another Infinity Ring, which originally belonged to his Bujin counterpart. infinring.PNG|Infinity Ring Magic Rings * : Activates Haruto's WizarDriver. * : Allows Wizard to perform the Rider Kick of his current Style. First used in Kamen Rider Fourze the Movie: Everyone, Space is Here!: **Standard Styles: ***Standard Styles w/ Drill Ring: ***Flame Style w/ Strike Phase: **Dragon Styles: **Infinity Style: **Special Rush: * : Allows Wizard to help Gates in Phantom-caused despair by sending him into their Underworld through a Magical Portal to stop a new Phantom from being born. Destroying the Gate's inner Phantom will save their life, but also strips them of their magical potential as a side-effect to prevent repeated attacks. * : Only compatible with Flame Style or Flame Dragon. Summons the WizarDragon in an Underworld. * : Opens a Magical Portal between two different locations. Typically used to retrieve the WizarSwordGun, Machine Winger or Drago Timer. First used in Kamen Rider Fourze the Movie: Everyone, Space is Here! * : Shrinks down the wearer drastically to less than an inch. * : Allows Wizard to conjure his Magical Portal as a shield to block enemy attacks. If in Rider form, the shield is made from the element of Wizard's current Style: **Flame Style: A dome of fire that melts objects upon contact. **Water Style: A veil of water that not only blocks attacks, but can also slam into enemies to splash them. **Hurricane Style/Hurricane Dragon: A giant wind force appears all around Wizard that not only blocks attacks, but can also force enemies back. **Land Style/Land Dragon: A slab of stone that not only blocks enemy attacks, but can also entomb them if they charge right into it. **Flame Dragon: An eruption similar to a volcano appears around Wizard to protect him from enemy attacks. **Water Dragon: TBA **Infinity Style: TBA * : Puts the wearer to sleep. * : Allows Wizard to enlarge his arms to hit enemies with. When used on the WizarSwordGun's Hand Author, it enlarges the weapon. First used in Kamen Rider Fourze the Movie: Everyone, Space is Here! * : Emits a bright flash of light which brightens darkened areas and blinds foes. * : Keeps Koyomi alive, usually by allowing her to siphon mana from a Magician, but it has also been shown to summon another Rider to protect her from various foot soldiers and created the Rider Rings without first needing to be scanned over a Driver. * : Only compatible with Water Style or Water Dragon. Temporarily transmutates Wizard's body into a liquid-like state to make melee attacks useless or to grapple with a foe. * : Restrains a target with six strands of mystical chains. When not transformed, the chains are made of metal, otherwise the form of the chains depend on Wizard's current Style: **Flame Style/Flame Dragon: Metal chains. **Water Style: Liquid chains. **Hurricane Style: TBA **Land Style/Land Dragon: Stone chains. **Water Dragon: Ice chains. **Hurricane Dragon: TBA **Infinity Style: TBA * : Creates corporal copies of Wizard that move in synchronization with him. When used on the WizarSwordGun's Hand Author, it creates a duplicate of the weapon. First used in Kamen Rider Fourze the Movie: Everyone, Space is Here! * : Primarily used with Land Style or Land Dragon. Allows Wizard to spin at high speeds to burrow through the ground. * : Releases a horrible odor that emits from the wearer. * : Allows Wizard to elongate a part of his body. * : Given to Haruto by Santa Claus. Restores destroyed Christmas presents. Used only once, as the Ring faded away after its spell was cast. * : Changes the wearer's clothes into an outfit appropriate for the setting (i.e., a formal suit for a fancy party, a student's uniform to enter a school) * : Temporarily enhances Wizard's muscles to spectacular results. If in Rider form, Wizard becomes a hulking giant that can easily destroy Ghouls. * : Creates a hole for Wizard or anyone/anything else to fall into. First used in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Wizard & Fourze: Movie War Ultimatum. * : Created from the Philosopher's Stone in the finale as the embodiment of Koyomi's final hope. Just after receiving this ring, Wizard executed All Dragon's attack while in Flame Style to finish off Gremlin. Looks identical to the Engage Ring, but with a pink magic stone. This ring is seen in the opening sequence with Haruto placing it on Koyomi's finger. In Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle, Wizard uses this ring in Infinity Style to access Infinity Dragon Gold. * : Its use is unclear, but it appears to allow Haruto enter the Mirror World like Kamen Rider Ryuki. This ring has no official design since the top of the ring is not shown on screen. * : Only compatible with a Dragon Style. Equips Wizard with a different part of WizarDragon's body to aid him in battle: **Flame Dragon: Summons the Drago Skull on Wizard's chest, which allows him to execute the attack. **Water Dragon: Summons the Drago Tail on Wizard's lower back, allowing him to split large bodies of water in half, as well as execute the attack. When used in conjunction with the Blizzard Ring, Wizard can execute a stronger version of Dragon Tail called . **Hurricane Dragon: Summons the Drago Wings on Wizard's back, allowing him to fly, as well as execute the attack. When used in conjunction with the Thunder Ring, Wizard can execute a stronger version of Dragon Wing called . **Land Dragon: Summons the Drago Hell Claws on Wizard's arms, allowing him to cleave through anything, as well as execute the attack. If the Gravity Ring was used beforehand, Wizard can execute a stronger version of Dragon Claw called . * : Only compatible with Water Style or Water Dragon. Initiates an attack called , where Wizard fires a blast of icy winds to freeze enemies in place, though the attack is smaller if used in Water Style. When not in Rider form, it would presumably allow Haruto to control or generate ice through his Magical Portal. * : Only compatible with Hurricane Style or Hurricane Dragon. Initiates an attack called , where Wizard fires WizarDragon in the form of sentient lightning to attack enemies, though the attack is smaller if used in Hurricane Style. When not in Rider form, it would presumably allow Haruto to generate lightning through his Magical Portal. * : Only compatible with Land Style or Land Dragon. Initiates an attack called , where Wizard fires a blast of compressed gravity at the enemy to levitate them into the air and then drop them to the ground with a sharp increase in gravity, leaving a sizable crater as a result, though the attack is smaller if used in Land Style. When not in Rider form, it allows Haruto to control gravity wherever he aims his Magical Portal. * : Summons then powers the Red Garuda PlaMonster. * : Summons then powers the Blue Unicorn PlaMonster. * : Summons then powers the Yellow Kraken PlaMonster. * : Summons then powers the Violet Golem PlaMonster. * : By putting this ring on a Gate's finger, Kamen Rider Fourze can press the ringed finger on the Cosmic Switch to enter their Underworld through a Magical Portal. Only appears in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Wizard & Fourze: Movie War Ultimatum. * : Only compatible with Flame Style or Flame Dragon. Allows Wizard to access Special Rush. Only appears in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Wizard & Fourze: Movie War Ultimatum, where it was created from the last of Poitrine's magic. * : Allows Wizard to travel through time. Only appears in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Wizard & Fourze: Movie War Ultimatum. * : Summons a gigantic WizarDragon into the real world. Only appears in Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z. * : Allows Kyoryuzin to use WizarDragon's Strike Phase mode to execute the attack. Only appears in Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z. * : Only compatible with Infinity Style. Allows Wizard to access Infinity Dragon, as well as execute his attack. Only appears in Kamen Rider Wizard in Magic Land. * : Allows Wizard and Beast to perform a dance. The dance can also be used in combat. When used, it will use Life is SHOW TIME as its theme. Only appears in Kamen Rider Wizard Hyper Battle DVD: Showtime with the Dance Ring. * : Unknown. Only appears in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle, where it was created by Shunpei Nara. WizardBeltRing.jpg|Driver On Ring Kick Strike Ring.jpg|Kick Strike Ring Engage.jpg|Engage Ring Dragorise ring.jpg|Dragorise Ring Connect.jpg|Connect Ring KRWi-Small Ring.png|Small Ring Defend.jpg|Defend Ring Sleepring.png|Sleep Ring Bigring.png|Big Ring Lightring.png|Light Ring PleaseRing.png|Please Ring Liquidring.png|Liquid Ring Bindring.png|Bind Ring Copyring.png|Copy Ring Drillring.png|Drill Ring smell.jpg|Smell Ring extemd.PNG|Extend Ring KRWi-Christmas Ring.jpg|Merry Christmas Ring dressupketchup.PNG|Dress Up Ring magimuscles.PNG|Excite Ring special.PNG|Special Ring BlizzardRing.PNG|Blizzard Ring Thunder Ring.png|Thunder Ring gravityring.PNG|Gravity Ring Garuda Ring.jpg|Garuda Ring Unicorn Ring.JPG|Unicorn Ring Better Kraken Ring.jpg|Kraken Ring GolemRing.png|Golem Ring Hope Ring.png|Hope Ring KRWi-Fall Ring.png|Fall Ring fourze engage ring.png|Fourze Engage Ring 1000078657_2.jpg|Special Rush Ring 1000078657_3.jpg|Time Ring 1000080759_3.jpg|Miracle Ring 1000080759_2.jpg|Super Sentai Ring 1000082839_2.jpg|Finish Strike Ring Dance Ring.png|Dance Ring 1474423_492197744232994_388068926_n.jpg|Chichin Pui Pui Ring Beast Colors Transformation Rings * : Initiates the transformation into Kamen Rider Beast. Also initiates his Kick Strike finisher when inserted into the Beast Driver while transformed. This is the only Beast Color that fits in the left side of the Beast Driver. * : Allows Beast to access Beast Hyper. Also initiates his Mirage Magnum's Shooting Mirage finisher when the mouth is opened and inserted into the weapon's ring slot. Beast.PNG|Beast Ring hypering.PNG|Hyper Ring (Closed) openhypering.PNG|Hyper Ring (Opened) Mantle Rings * : Allows Beast to gain the Falco Mantle, granting him the ability to fly at high speeds. If scanned on Haruto's WizarDriver, it allows the wearer to turn into feathers to become invulnerable to enemy attacks. First used in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Wizard & Fourze: Movie War Ultimatum. In the Hyper Battle DVD, Kosuke uses this ring untransformed to don a Falco Mantle and Falcon Hat to get back at Haruto for shrinking him with the Small Ring. Wizard also accidentally uses this ring in Flame Dragon to gain the Falco Mantle on his right shoulder. * : Allows Beast to gain the Chameleo Mantle, giving him camouflage abilities, a chameleon tongue-shaped whip for offensive capabilities, and appears to have an effect on his overall agility. If used in the Beast Driver untransformed, it allows the wearer to become invisible. * : Allows Beast to gain the Buffa Mantle, enhancing his physical strength and endurance. In the Hyper Battle DVD, Kosuke uses this ring on Haruto untransformed to make him don Buffalo Horns and a nose ring as a ploy to make fun of him. Wizard also uses this ring in Flame Dragon to gain the Buffa Mantle on his left shoulder and uses it alongside the Falco Mantle he accidentally gained on his right shoulder to access Beast Mantle. * : Allows Beast to gain the Dolphi Mantle, granting him the ability to swim at high speeds and heal any ailment by emitting purple magical energy. If scanned on Haruto's WizarDriver, it allows the wearer to dive into the ground as if it were water and move like a dolphin. KRWi-Falco Ring.png|Falco Ring Chameleo Ring.PNG|Chameleo Ring buffatring.PNG|Buffa Ring KRWi-Dolphin Ring.png|Dolphi Ring Magic Rings Series Canon * : Activates Kosuke's Beast Driver. This is the only Beast Color Kosuke can use while the Beast Driver is in its inactive state. * : Allows Beast to enter a Gate's Underworld through a Magical Portal. * : Summons the Beast Chimera in an Underworld. * : Summons then powers the Green Griffin PlaMonster. In a stage show, Beast uses the Griffin Ring in the Dice Saber in the same way as the four Mantle Rings, summoning 1-6 griffins that assault the target. Movie Exclusive * : Shrinks down the wearer drastically to less than an inch. * : Changes the wearer's clothes into an outfit appropriate for the setting (i.e., a formal suit for a fancy party, a student's uniform to enter a school). BeastDriverOn.PNG|Driver On Ring Beast Engage Ring.png|Engage Ring Beast ChimaeRise Ring.png|Chimarise Ring griffon.PNG|Griffin Ring White Wizard's Rings Transformation Ring * : Initiates the transformation into the White Wizard. KRWi-White Change.jpg|Change Ring Magic Rings * : Activates Fueki's White Wizard Driver. Looks almost identical to Haruto's Driver On Ring, except with a red outline. * : Conjures a Magical Portal as a shield to block attacks. Looks identical to Haruto's Defend Ring. * : Opens a Magical Portal to two different locations. The White Wizard can also use this ring to retrieve his Hamel Cane. * : Creates an explosion of varying power wherever the White Wizard points. * : Allows the White Wizard to teleport to various places. Strangely, Fueki's been shown using this Ring when he couldn't have possibly scanned it, suggesting that when he does scan it, it's merely a formality. * : Restrains a target with six strands of mystical chains. Looks identical to Haruto's Bind Ring. * : Forces a Solar Eclipse to occur. Unlike most Wizard Rings, this ring has a golden base instead of a silver base, similar to Sorcerer's Rings. * : Creates corporal copies of the White Wizard that move of their own accord. Looks identical to Haruto's Copy Ring, but functions more closely to his Drago Timer. * : Allows White Wizard to generate lightning from his Magical Portal. * : Allows White Wizard to control gravity wherever he aims his Magical Portal. * : Allows White Wizard to generate a stream of fire from his Magical Portal. * : Allows the White Wizard to perform a Rider Kick. This was used by the White Wizard as one final attempt to defeat Wizard. * : Summons then powers the White Garuda PlaMonster. Possibly given to Mayu Inamori * : Summons then powers the Black Cerberus PlaMonster. White Driver On.jpg|Driver On Ring Defend.jpg|Barrier Ring Connect.jpg|Connect Ring Bombarda Maxima.jpg|Explosion Ring Ring of Teleportation.jpg|Teleport Ring Bindring.png|Chain Ring Total Eclipse of the Plot~.jpg|Eclipse Ring Copyring.png|Dupe Ring Thunder Ring.png|Thunder Ring gravityring.PNG|Gravity Ring special.PNG|Special Ring Kick Strike Ring.jpg|Kick Strike Ring white garuda.png|White Garuda Ring KRWi-White Cerberus.jpg|Cerberus Ring Sorcerer's Rings Transformation Ring * : Initiates the transformation into Kamen Rider Sorcerer. SorChaRi.png|Sorcerer Ring Magic Rings * : Activates Orma's WizarDriver. Looks identical to Fueki's Driver On Ring. * : Various uses for offensive magic and weaponry. Orma also has several copies of this Ring on his chest straps, though they have silver bases instead of gold and are most likely only for decoration. ** : A more concentrated version of the White Wizard's Explosion Ring. ** : Similar to Wizard's Copy Ring. ** : An upgraded form of Wizard's Thunder Ring. ** : An upgraded form of the Defend/Barrier Ring that also redirects the attacks it blocks. ** : Unknown. Initially appears to trap the target in a multicolored cyclone. * : Reshapes the world in its user's image. Used by Orma to create Magic Land. * : Allows Sorcerer to execute his finishing attack. White Driver On.jpg|Driver On Ring Scommonring.png|Common Ring (Gold ver.) Sorcerer Common Ring Silver Variant.JPG|Common Ring (Silver ver.) SCreateRing.png|Create Ring Dark Finale Ring.jpg|Final Strike Ring Mage's Rings Transformation Rings * : Initiates the transformation into Kamen Rider Mage. In the series, there also exist blue and green Mage Rings used by Yuzuru Iijima and Masahiro Yamamoto respectively. WRChangeMage.png|Mage Ring (Orange ver.) MPBring.jpg|Mage Ring (Blue ver.) MPGring.jpg|Mage Ring (Green ver.) Magic Rings Series Canon * : Activates the user's Mage's Belt. Looks identical to Fueki's Driver On Ring. * : Used by Mayu, Yuzuru and Masahiro. Opens a Magical Portal to two different locations. Mage can also use this ring to retrieve a WizarSwordGun. * : Only used by Mayu and Masahiro. Conjures a Magical Portal as a shield to block attacks. Looks identical to Haruto's Defend Ring. * : Only used by Mayu and Yuzuru. Allows Mage to teleport to various places. * : Only used by Mayu. Allows her to control gravity wherever she aims her Magical Portal. * : Only used by Mayu. Creates a holy light wave to wound the Phantom. Has a gold base like Sorcerer's Rings, White Wizard's Eclipse Ring, and Wizard's Finish Strike Ring. Given to Mayu by the White Wizard when asking for more power in order to defeat Medusa. * : Only used by Yuzuru and Mayu. Restrains a target with six strands of mystical chains. Looks identical to Haruto's Bind Ring. * : Only used by Yuzuru. Allows Mage to enlarge his/her arms to hit enemies with. Looks identical to Haruto's Big Ring. * : Only used by Masahiro and Mayu. Allows a Mage to use a different finishing attack depending on who uses it: **Masahiro: Allows him to use his tail as a whip, similar to Wizard's Dragon Tail. **Mayu: Generates a stream of fire from her Magical Portal, identical to Fueki's Special Ring's effect. * : Only used by Masahiro. Creates an explosive sphere wherever he points. * : Only used by Masahiro. Allows him to generate lightning from his Magical Portal. * : Only used by Yuzuru. Allows him to generate ice from his Magical Portal. * : Only used by Mayu. Summons then powers the White Garuda PlaMonster. Possibly the same one used by Fueki. Movie Exclusive * : Various uses for offensive magic and weaponry, and as such effectively replaces most of the above Rings with the exception of Driver On. It has been shown to also be used outside of battle as a means of giving mana as currency. * : Unknown. White Driver On.jpg|Driver On Ring Connect.jpg|Connect Ring Defend.jpg|Barrier Ring Ring of Teleportation.jpg|Teleport Ring gravityring.PNG|Gravity Ring KRWi-Holy Ring.png|Holy Ring Bindring.png|Chain Ring Bigring.png|Giant Ring Special.PNG|Special Ring Bombarda Maxima.jpg|Explosion Ring Thunder Ring.png|Thunder Ring BlizzardRing.PNG|Blizzard Ring white garuda.png|White Garuda Ring 107px-Unknown_Ring_-3.jpg|Common Ring Non-Show Rings * : Giveaway item for bringing 10 Wizard Rings to a store in Japan. * : Comes in Showa and Heisei variations. Toy versions make the WizarDriver announce the names of the Showa Riders and the main Heisei Riders. Interestingly, when scanned on either the WizarDriver or White Wizard Driver, instead of Rider Rush, the belt says “Special Rush” followed by the names of the Riders. SHT Z Wizard Ring.jpg|Rider Rush Ring (Showa ver.) Riders, Assemble!.jpg|Rider Rush Ring (Heisei ver.) Unused Sounds The DX WizarDriver and DX White Wizard Driver also have several unused sounds, most of which overlap between the two Drivers. Where the sounds differ, the WizarDriver’s sound will be shown first followed by the corresponding White Wizard Driver equivalent. The known unused sounds include: *WizarDriver: *WizarDriver: / (There is an unintelligible equivalent on the White WizarDriver) *WizarDriver: *WizarDriver: *WizarDriver: *WizarDriver / White WizarDriver: *WizarDriver: *WizarDriver: *WizarDriver: / White WizarDriver: *WizarDriver: *WizarDriver: / White WizarDriver: (There is however a Rush sound on the regular WizarDriver) *White WizarDriver: (Equivalent to Clear which has no toy and is thus inaccessible) *WizarDriver: *WizarDriver: *WizarDriver: / White WizarDriver: *WizarDriver: *WizarDriver / White WizarDriver: *WizarDriver: / (There is an unintelligible version on the White WizarDriver) *WizarDriver: / White WizarDriver: In addition to these, the DX WizarDriver also has and sounds. The former is activated by scanning the DX Change, Explosion, or Final Strike Rings (and also the (Mage)Change, and Holy rings from the "Last Hope Ring Set") on the DX WizarDriver or WizarSwordGun. The latter can be triggered via the Eclipse ring from the "Last Hope Ring Set". Rider Rings .]] Much like the Legend Rider Switches of ''Kamen Rider Fourze and the Legend Rider Medals of Kamen Rider OOO (not to mention Sound Capsule Gaia Memories which however are non-canon), the Rider Wizard Rings are based off of the previous Riders and like the Rider Switches, could be accessable in Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride. Unlike Kamen Rider Diend (for the most part), the Kamen Riders that Wizard summon are actual Riders rather than holographic manifestations, as the Rings summon a Rider either in their human form or Rider forms based on the Rings. Four of them (Double & Accel, OOO & Birth) were used in Movie War Ultimatum, created by the Please Ring to help protect Koyomi. As shown in this movie, Riders summoned by these Rings can access their full arsenal, include lost weapons or forms. The Rings of Wizard's 13 Heisei Rider predecessors (Kuuga/Agito/Ryuki/Faiz/Blade/Hibiki/Kabuto/Den-O/Kiva/Decade/Double/OOO/Fourze) are used in the first part of Wizard's epilogue two-parter, The Ring of Kamen Rider. These rings vanish after Amadam is defeated. *Showa Era Rings **Ichigo (Normal/Green) **Nigo **Shocker Rider Number 1 **V3 (Normal/Red) **Riderman **X **Amazon **Stronger **Skyrider **Super 1 **ZX **Black (Normal/Black) **Shadow Moon **RX **Shin (Normal/Green) *Heisei Era Rings **Kuuga (Mighty/Dragon/Pegasus/Titan/Rising Ultimate) **Agito **Ryuki (Ryuki/Survive) **Ryuga **Faiz (Normal/Axel/Blaster) **Kaixa **Blade (Ace/King Normal/Gold) **Garren **Chalice **Hibiki (Normal/Armed) **Todoroki **Kabuto (Rider/Hyper) **Gatack **KickHopper (Normal/Colored) **PunchHopper (Normal/Colored) **Dark Kabuto **Imagin (Momotaros/Urataros/Kintaros/Ryutaros/Negataros) **Den-O (Sword/Climax) **New Den-O **Kiva (Kiva Normal/Red/Garulu/Dogga/Basshaa/Emperor) **Dark Kiva **Decade (Base Normal/Premium/Complete/Violent Emotion) **Diend (Normal/Premium) *Neo-Heisei Era Rings **Double (CycloneJoker Normal/Colored/Premium/HeatMetal/LunaTrigger/FangJoker/CycloneJokerXtreme/CycloneJokerGoldXtreme) **Skull **Accel (Normal/Trial) **Eternal **OOO (Tatoba Normal/Red/Premium/Gatakiriba/Latorartar/Sagohzo/Tajadol/Putotyra) **Birth **Fourze (Base Normal/Premium/Elek/Fire/Magnet/Cosmic/Meteor Fusion/Meteor Nadeshiko Fusion) **Meteor (Normal Normal/Premium/Meteor Storm Normal/Gold) **Nadeshiko **Wizard (Flame Premium) **Beast (Beast Premium) **Kamen Rider Mage **Kamen Rider Mage Better Ichigo Ring.jpg|Ichigo (Green) Ichigo Ring.jpg|Nigo Clearer Ichigo Ring.jpg|Shocker Rider No.1 V3 Ring.jpg|V3 Better Akai Kamen no V3.jpg|V3 (Red) Raidaman.jpg|Riderman Unknown Ring.jpg|X Better Amazon Ring.jpg|Amazon Better Stronger Ring.jpg|Stronger Skyrider Ring.jpg|Skyrider Super Rider Ring.jpg|Super-1 Better ZX Ring.jpg|ZX Black Ring.JPG|Black Better Black Ring.jpg|Black (Black) Better Shadow Moon Ring.jpg|Shadow Moon Better RX Ring.jpg|Black RX Shin Ring.jpg|Shin Shin Shin Ring.jpg|Shin (Green) Kmn Rdr Wzrd Kg.png|Kuuga Mighty Form Kuuga Dragon Ring.jpg|Kuuga Dragon Form Kuuga Pegasus Ring.jpg|Kuuga Pegasus Form Kuuga Titan Ring.jpg|Kuuga Titan Form Rising Ring.jpg|Kuuga Rising Ultimate Better Agito Ring.jpg|Agito Ground Form Ryuki Ring.jpg|Ryuki Survive Ring.jpg|Ryuki Survive Ryuga Ring.jpg|Ryuga Better 555 Ring.jpg|Faiz Accelerated 555 Ring.jpg|Faiz Axel Form Blaster Ring.jpg|Faiz Blaster Form Chi Ring.jpg|Kaixa Blade Brave.jpg|Blade King of Swords.jpg|Blade King Form Ring of the Golden Kings.jpg|Blade King Form (Gold) Better Ring of Coins.jpg|Garren Ring of Hearts.jpg|Chalice Better Hibiki Ring.jpg|Hibiki Armed Ring.jpg|Armed Hibiki Roaring Demon Ring.jpg|Todoroki Kabuto Ring.jpg|Kabuto Hyper Ring.jpg|Kabuto Hyper Form Better Gatack Ring.jpg|Gatack Dark Kabuto Ring.jpg|Dark Kabuto Hopper Brother Ring 1.jpg|KickHopper Super Kick Hopper.jpg|KickHopper (Green) Punch Hopper Ring.jpg|PunchHopper Super Punch Hopper.jpg|PunchHopper (Gray) Momotaros Ring.JPG|Imagin Momotaros Time to reel you in.jpg|Imagin Urataros His strength will make you cry!.jpg|Imagin Kintaros He can't hear yah!.jpg|Imagin Ryutaros Okay fine I was wrong.jpg|Imagin Negataros Wzrd Rngs III.png|Den-O Sword Form Better Deno Climax.jpg|Den-O Climax Form Better Zeronos Ring.jpg|Zeronos New Den-O.jpg|NEW Den-O Strike Form Better Kiva Ring.jpg|Kiva Kiva Form Kiva Kiva Ring.jpg|Kiva Kiva Form (Red) Kiva Garulu Ring.jpg|Kiva Garulu Form Better Kiva Bassha Ring.jpg|Kiva Basshaa Form Kiva Dogga Ring.jpg|Kiva Dogga Form Roots of the Emperor.jpg|Kiva Emperor Form Dark Kiva Ring.jpg|Dark Kiva Decade Ring.jpg|Decade Better Complete Ring.jpg|Decade Complete Form It's a violent emotion that slays us tonight...~.jpg|Decade Violent Emotion Premium_Decade_Ring.jpg|Decade (Premium Bandai) Diend Ring without Watermark.jpg|Diend Premium_Diend_Ring.jpg|Diend (Premium Bandai) W Cyclone Joker.JPG|Double CycloneJoker W Shin Cyclone Joker.jpg|Double CycloneJoker (Colored) Premium_Double_Ring.jpg|Double CycloneJoker (Premium Bandai) W Heat Metal.JPG|Double HeatMetal W Luna Trigger.JPG|Double LunaTrigger Ring of the Fanged Hero.jpg|Double FangJoker Xtreme Ring.jpg|Double CycloneJokerXtreme Golden Cyclones and Jokers.jpg|Double CycloneJokerGoldXtreme Better Accel Ring.jpg|Accel Premium_Accel_Ring.jpg|Accel (Premium Bandai) Trial Ring.jpg|Accel Trial Clearer Skull Ring.jpg|Skull Better Ring of Eternity.jpg|Eternal OOO Tatoba Ring.jpg|OOO Tatoba Combo Shin OOO Tatoba Ring.jpg|OOO Tatoba Combo (Red) Premium_OOO_Ring.jpg|OOO Tatoba Combo (Premium Bandai) Gatakiriba Ring.jpg|OOO Gatakiriba Combo True Lion Ring.jpg|OOO Latorartar Combo Sagohzo Ring.jpg|OOO Sagohzo Combo Better Tajadol.jpg|OOO Tajadol Combo Better Putotyra Ring.jpg|OOO Putotyra Combo Birth Ring.jpg|Birth Premium_Birth_Ring.jpg|Birth (Premium Bandai) Fourze Ring.JPG|Fourze Base States Premium_Fourze_Ring.jpg|Fourze Base States (Premium Bandai) Fourze Elek Ring.jpg|Fourze Elek States Better Fire States Ring.jpg|Fourze Fire States Maguneto Ringu.jpg|Fourze Magnet States Fourze Cosmic.jpg|Fourze Cosmic States Fourze Fusion Ring.jpg|Fourze Meteor Fusion States Fourze Fusion Nadeshiko Ring.jpg|Fourze Meteor Nadeshiko Fusion States Better Meteor Ring.jpg|Meteor Premium_Meteor_Ring.jpg|Meteor (Premium Bandai) Better Meteor Storm Ring.jpg|Meteor Storm Golden Stormers.jpg|Meteor Storm (Gold) SOLU Ring.jpg|Nadeshiko Premium_Wizard_Ring.jpg|Wizard Flame Style (Premium Bandai) Premium_Beast_Ring.jpg|Beast (Premium Bandai) Behind the scenes Similarities to other powers *A lot of the abilities the Magic Rings possess are similar to powers from previous Kamen Riders: **The Big Ring is similar to the Rider Thrust of Kiva's Dogga Form, as well as a partial example of what J can do. **The Bind Ring is similar Chalice's Bio Rouze Card, Sasword Masked Form's Blood Vessels and Saga (later Dark Kiva)'s Jacorder. ***Meanwhile, when the spell is used either untransformed or in Flame Style or Flame dragon, it unleashes metal chains, similar to the Lucifer Chains Kiva wears to keep the Hell's Gate closed. **The Blizzard Ring is similar to Leangle's Blizzard Polar Rouze Card and Fourze's Freeze Astroswitch. **The Connect Ring is somewhat similar to the various weapon Advent Cards of the Ryuki Riders, as it summons a weapon. Although Wizard can use it to take other things too, making his far more versatile. **The Copy Ring is similar to the Trick Vent Advent Card of the Ryuki Riders, Garren's Gemini Zebra Rouze Card, Decade and Diend's Illusion AttackRide Rider Cards, and the Branch Shade ability of OOO's Gatakiriba Combo. The difference is that the duplicate Wizards perfectly copy the movements of the real Wizard, making it more closely resemble the Kamen Rides of Decade Complete. **The Defend Ring is similar to the Guard Vent Advent Cards of the Ryuki Riders, Diend's Barrier AttackRide Rider Card, OOO's Kame Medal's Goura Guardners, and Fourze's Shield Module. **The Dragorise & Miracle Rings are similar to Ryuki and Ryuga's Advent Cards, Kiva's Doran Fuestle, and to a lesser extent Decade's Final FormRide: Ryuki Dragreder and AttackRide: Advent Rider Cards, as it summons a dragon-like monster. ***Additionally, the sound played after the Miracle Ring is used is the same one used by the Doran Fuestle. **The Dress Up Ring is similar to an ability of Decade's identity, Tsukasa Kadoya, as he is given a costume to fit in whenever he goes to an A.R. World. **The Drill Ring is similar to Fourze's Drill Module. **The Engage Ring is similar to the DenLiner, Kiva's Castle Doran's time door and the Dimensional walls from Kamen Rider Decade, as it allows access into different dimensions. **The Extend Ring is similar to the ability of Double's Luna Memory in the LunaJoker Half Change form. **The Fall Ring is similar to Fourze's Schop Module as it creates holes. **The Light Ring is similar to OOO's Lion Medal's Liodias ability and Fourze's Flash Module. **The Liquid Ring is similar to the liquid forms of Black RX's Bio Rider and the Full Combo power of OOO's Shauta Combo. **The Sleep Ring is similar to Double's Soul Forward ability, as one of the Rider's identities, Philip, faints whenever his Gaia Memory is inserted. **The Thunder Ring is similar to Blade's Thunder Deer Rouze Card, the Thunder-type Onis, and Fourze's Elek Astroswitch. **The Time Ring is similar to Odin's Time Vent Advent Card, Kabuto Hyper's Hyper Zecter, Den-O's Den-Liner and Castle Doran's Time Door. **The Teleport Ring is similar to Kamen Rider Odin's ability to teleport. *Some of Wizard's finishers are similar to the finishers of previous Kamen Riders: **Flame Style's Copy + Kick Strike combo is similar to Garren's Burning Divide. **Flame Style and Flame Dragon's Slash Strike is similar to Hibiki's Ongeki Ha - Kishin Kakusei (close combat variant). **Hurricane Style's Slash Strike is similar to that of Faiz's Sparkle Cut attack. **Land Style's Drill Strike Wizard is similar to Chalice's Spinning Attack / Dance and Fourze's Rider Rocket Drill Kick. **Flame Dragon's Dragon Breath is similar to Birth's Breast Cannon Fire. **Water Dragon's Dragon Freeze Whip is similar to OOO Putotyra Combo's Blasting Freezer. *The Beast Colors are similar to OOO's O Medals as they give the user the attributes of various animals. **The Falco Ring's spell when scanned on the WizarDriver is similar to Odin's teleporting ability and Femme's Guard Vent Card as it turn the user into feathers to teleport and making it invulnerable to attacks. **The Dolphi Ring's spell when scanned on the WizarDriver is similar to the Pisces Zodiarts' ability, as it makes the user be able to phase through the ground like it is made of water. *The Transformation Rings are similar to the power sources of three Super Sentai teams: **Wizard and Beast's use of rings to transform is similar to the Denzimen's Denzi Rings. **Wizard's rings' powers being derived from gems is similar to the Goggle V team. **Wizard requires magic to use his rings. A team that uses magic is the Magirangers *A lot of the abilities the Magic Rings possess are similar to the various powers by Super Sentai Rangers: **The Blizzard Ring is similar to MagiMother, who wields the power of ice, and Gosei Blue's Istop Gosei Card. **The Copy Ring (when used on the WizarSwordGun) is similar to the Shinken Red's Double Disc, which duplicates his Shinkenmaru. **The Defend Ring's spell in Land Style is similar to Gosei Black and Gosei Yellow's Defenstone Gosei Card, as they create walls from the ground to defend themselves from the opponents. **The Drill & Fall Rings are similar to GoggleYellow's ability to burrow and attack from underground, Black Mask's Masky Drill, MegaRed's Saber Slash & Screw Drill Saber, GoYellow's Beak Driller, AbaRed's Burstosaurs Tyrannosaurus & Ankyloveilus, Bouken Yellow's GoGo Drill, the Boukengers' Combination Crush attack, Shinken Red's Tora Origami, Gosei Black & Gosei Yellow's Sai Headder, Gokai Silver's GoZyuJin. **The Excite Ring is similar to MagiGreen's Green Muscles spell. **The Explosion Ring is similar to the ability of the Dynamen and Gosei Red, Gosei Pink and Gosei Knight's Comprethunder Gosei Cards, as they create explosions. **The Gravity Ring is similar to TenmaRanger, who wields the power of gravity. **The Holy Ring is similar to the Lights of Ginga, as they have powers from light. **The Please Ring is similar to the Go-Busters' Powered Custom, as they transport the energy of their Buddy Roids. **The Small Ring is similar to MagiPink when she uses her Transformation ability to turn into a bee. **The Thunder Ring is similar to MagiYellow, who wields the power of lightning, Shinken Red's Lightning Disc, Gosei Red, Gosei Pink and Gosei Knight's Comprethunder Gosei Cards, and Gosei Black and Gosei Yellow's Sparkquake Gosei Cards. **The Time Ring is similar to the Timerangers' TimeJets & Time Shadow, MagiYellow when he used the Heavenly Saint Chronogel's forbidden Time Spell and Gokai Silver's GoZyuDrill. Errors/Inconsistencies *Strangely enough, the first time Beast's Engage Ring was used, it said 'Please' afterwards. The second time it was used, it said 'GO'. This may have been an error, but the time it said 'GO', it was being used on Haruto. Why this inconsistency happened in the first place is unknown. Notes *With their appearance as two of the 4 Neo-Heisei Rider Rings used in Movie War Ultimatum and the 13 Heisei Rider Rings used in The Kamen Rider Rings, the Double and OOO Rings are the only two Legend Rider Rings to appear on both occasions. **The ring's appearance is different as in Movie War Ultimatum, the ring is mainly silver with colored eyes, like in the candy toy and Gashapon Rings shown above, and in the Wizard special, the rings are shown to be fully colored like in the Premium Bandai exclusive Legend Rider Ring Selection. Ironically, this set features the Neo-Heisei Riders, as well as Decade and Diend, whose Rings were first shown in Ultimatum using the generic silver Rings, whereas the Nine Heisei Riders, who are seen having the full colored Rider Rings in the series, only have the generic silver Rings released as toys. **Also when the Riders are being summon, in Movie War Ultimatum, the WizarDriver didn't announce their names and in Wizard's special, it does and also playing their transformation sounds. The way that they are summoned is different as in Movie War Ultimatum, the Magical Portal appears and in Wizard's special, it shows the Riders' symbol instead. *Oddly enough, when the WizarDriver and White WizarDriver scan the Chimerarise Ring, both Drivers announce "Phantom, Please!" and "Phantom, Now!" respectively. External links *TV Asahi's page on the Wizard Rings Category:Kamen Rider Wizard Category:Collectible Devices Category:Rider Powers Category:Wizard Arsenal Category:Beast Arsenal Category:White Wizard Arsenal Category:Mage Arsenal Category:Sorcerer Arsenal